


Eat You Up

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Chimeras, M/M, Poison, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When left alone at Kite's lab Gon believes that only reading up on the most recent discovery of Kite's group would be enough to satisfy his curiosity. What he didn't know was he wasn't the only one curious and learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I had been playing with this fic for a long time but never came back to it. The idea of Chimera Gon or Killua has been becoming more and more popular so I took this work off Tumblr. Haha, that sounds bratty but what I mean is everyone is going for the cute aspects of it and you all know me by now.
> 
> We can't just be cute and fluffy.

* * *

 

**Characters:**

 

**Kite:** leader of the chimera research team. Managed to capture two brother chimeras, who constantly play tricks to try and kill him, which he keeps hidden in his lab. Only his research team has access to the vault like cage. For the most part he’s instructed them to keep contact to a minimum seeing as they are charming tricksters and are only allowed to enter when feeding them, which is once every week.

 

**Gon:** Kite’s “intern” of sorts. He’s an explorer who makes a living by collecting rare and valuable artifacts for others. He found out about the chimera exploration while messing around one day in Kite’s lab after delivering an odd, poisonous flower. He’d heard about similar species being spotted near mountainous areas or dense forests but never gotten to see one in his travels. He’d hoped to convince Kite into letting him see the two he has captured and in the mean time he keeps up with their research hoping Kite will give in someday.

 

**“Killua”:** Twin chimera ants that look nothing alike.  Both refer to themselves by the same name, part of their confusing strategy, and refuse to be named anything else. In order to facilitate communication Kite labeled them “A” and “B”.

 

**_A:_** A is the eldest of the two. He’s a half human, half snake mixture with mostly human qualities except for a large, snake-like tail that runs down his back. It’s about six feet long measuring from the base of his back to the tip of his tail. Other distinct qualities are his split tongue and large fangs, which excrete venom that reacts differently depending on the emotional state of their victim. Witnessed effects have been paralyses and hallucinations.  He’s the crueler and more animalistic of the two enjoying the thrill of a chase and the fear of his victims. Tends to be overprotective of his brother. (([Appearance](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=44353950) ))

 

**_B:_** The younger twin. B is a mix of human and ram. He’s of a more combined appearance looking more like a boy covered in patches of white fur. Patches are mostly around his shoulders and run a bit down his chest, his groin and butt are covered as well as some fur on his arms and legs. He’s also got a tail and two large horns protruding from his head. He is the kinder of the two, tends to reassure his prey preferring to kill them early much to the annoyance of his brother. However, he’s the wittiest and can have his bother dancing at the palm of his hand. He can be controlling and manipulative knowing how to play off his attributes well.  (([Appearance](http://blog-imgs-42-origin.fc2.com/r/a/k/rakugakipander/h30.jpg)))

 

 

* * *

 

“Leave your bag in the corner. The research has been updated since the last time you came. It’s under week three, file CI406. Give it a look over.“

 

“Alright.”

 

Through green stained glass a pair of vivid blue eyes watched the mosaic figure of Kite’s newest intern as he moved around the room, throwing his backpack to the side as instructed and making his way to the computer. It was hard to make out his features but it was clear the boy was tall with dark, spiked hair and skin the color of golden sand. The nameless boy disappeared behind a pile of books and a cluttered shelves hiding him from the on looking eyes unbeknown to him.

 

“You shouldn’t stand so close to the glass. It’s painted so they can’t see us but with you pressing so close it defeats the point.”

 

Guilty blue eyes turned to their accuser casually perched up in a tree, bottom lip pulling out in a pout.

 

“I know that! I was just-“

 

“Looking for your next prey?” The other blue eyes interjected, a curved malicious smile growing on his lips.

 

Killua stuck his tongue out, his mirroring figure chuckling at his response.

 

“What do you mean next? I’m not the one that _lures_ them into the greenhouse.”

 

The teasing beast perched on the tree giggled and hopped down from the branch he’d been resting on.

 

“Don’t make me sound like the only bad guy. I may bring them here but you’re adorable face is the one that seduces them.” Every “s” was hissed in a low mocking voice, a pair of pearly white fangs peeking through pink lips.

 

“We have the same face genius.” The younger replied, the one with the curious gaze.

 

“But we don’t make the same expressions while eating now do we? I don’t think I could ever be as... _tender_.”

 

The gentle chimera blushed but couldn’t deny the accusations. Though the malice was also within him he held a tighter grasp to his human consciousness than his brother. It made feasting a little less bearable but he felt at least the world seemed more wondrous.

 

“So have you decided? Is he the one you want? You’ve been staring at him an awful lot these past few weeks.” Malevolent blue irises looked to the hunched figure on the other side of the glass. “He’s well filled, I’ll give you that, tall and muscular. I’m sure ripping him open will be a delight.”

 

With his gaze to the ground the other responded, “Do you have to be so graphic? Why can’t we just kill them quickly then eat them? There’s no need to keep them alive, especially not in _that_ state.”

 

 

A cold, scaly tail gently caressed the porcelain skin, Killua clicked his tongue in disapproval. “But where’s the fun in that? Besides they’d all bolt if I didn’t drug them, or would you rather starve, living only off of dead chickens and pigs?”

 

All it took was for their eyes to meet and the younger chimera surrendered.

 

“Ok.” The ram whispered weakly already feeling sorry for their next prey.

 

Cold hands cupped his face making him look up at the serpent. There was rare kindness in his eyes, kindness that only appeared for his brother.

 

“Don’t fret over him. How about we try being gentle this time? Let him enjoy his death?”

 

Their promise was sealed with a kiss. Soft pink lips brushed against each other, split tongue moistening the younger’s bottom lip. The ram welcomed the hissed moan, leaning forward, feeling the sharpness of his brother’s fangs with his tongue. Sweet venom leaked from their tips intoxicating the white, furred ram. It muddled his senses turning the florescent lights into blinding stars, the fumes of the flowers into heated smoke caressing his exposed flesh.

 

The snake kissed down Killua’s abdomen, hands ghosting over his lightly furred thighs, his brothers rose colored cock peeking obscenely out of the snow-white furls.

 

“I’ll hold back this one time, only for you.” The snake kissed the sensitive flesh, his tongue brushing over the tip before injecting the slit with his venom.

 

With a pained scream the ram collapsed to the ground, body shaking violently as the drug coursed through his body, blue irises now adorned with a rim of red and yellow.

 

Outside the crystal cage Gon sat intensely focused on the research Kite was currently working on. He wasn’t directly involved, still not technically part of Kite’s team, but after enough pestering he’d managed to be allowed to at least read up on their discoveries.

 

Gon was hardly allowed into this facility, only dropping by every couple of months whenever he happened to be in the area. Science had never been his forte and in all honesty that’s probably the reason why he hadn’t been studying like mad to actually become part of Kite’s group. Research didn’t interest him much, he much preferred being outside and actually experiencing the wild with no restrictions or need to dissect poor creatures. It was for a good cause, Gon knew well, but in a way it was also like chains holding them down. That was not the life for him.

 

Still this particular file had caught his eye. Supposed chimeras, a cross between human and beast, freaks of nature. Kite had managed to capture two who displayed very different personalities though both equally dangerous. Gon had continually pestered Kite for a chance to see these chimeras up close but he’d been severely scolded every time, receiving hour-long lectures on his immaturity and reminded of his hardheaded rashness.

 

Gon’s eyes remained focused on the bright-lit screen drinking in every word of the vicious tricksters these mutants seemed to be, one a harmless looking mixture between ram and human, the other a sly fusion of human and snake. They used a corralling method, surrounding their prey before drugging them and eating them alive. Gon scrolled down, new rows of black text appearing when he was startled by the sudden presence of someone behind him. Instinctively he swirled around on his chair grabbing whatever was within his grasp, which happened to be a hole puncher, and took a defensive stand against the stranger.

 

 Kite stood with his hands up already used to Gon’s reactions. He was at a safe enough distance where he avoided being smacked in Gon’s haste. With adrenaline still pumping through his veins Gon took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

 

“Kite, I didn’t notice you coming.”

 

Kite lowered his hands, the corners of his lips twitching. “Figured, you reacted slower than usual. Is the research really that interesting to you?”

 

Gon laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and realizing he was still holding his “weapon”. He placed it back on the desk and let himself plop onto the chair.

 

“Well it’s...yeah.” He admitted with a slight tint of pink growing in his cheeks. “It’s pretty fascinating. Reading a bunch of text isn’t all that fun, I’d much rather be able to _see_ them, but I can at least picture them with this.”

 

Gon didn’t miss the low grunt Kite made when he implied his usual wish, for the hundredth time, but all it did was make him smile wider, more innocent. Someday he’d give in.

 

“Well Dinner and I will be going out for a couple of hours. There’s an unidentified form of wildcat that the lab in NGL believes to have caught so we’ll be transferring it here. “

 

“Awesome! Wait so...does that mean I should um...”

 

Seeing the disappointment in Gon’s eyes Kite placed is hands on his hips and shook his head, sighing.

 

“You can stay and finish reading the file. The lab tends to auto lock after a certain time so if you happen to stay that long just remember the code is 169745B2. Remember it otherwise you’ll cause a lockdown if you try to simply walk out the front door.”

 

Gon was already scribbling the code messily on the corner of one of his maps. “Code to get out, got it. Thank you so much, I owe you one Kite.”

 

After settling a few other things with Yuras and Lin they said their goodbyes and headed out. The raven top returned his attention back to the file feeling even more excited now that he could sneak in some lab exploration. “Warning” was on the next line of the research, written in bold, red letters.

 

**_WARNING:_ ** _(Note) – The twins have been showing signs similar to those of animals in their estrous cycle. They become more possessive and protective of one another. If anyone attempts to separate them they are immediately attacked. No one is to enter the enclosure during this time._

_ Estimated duration of cycle: 5-10 days. _

_During this time it is imperative never to approach “B” when appearing to be in distress for this will usually be-_

Echoes of what appeared to be a scream broke Gon away from his concentrated reading. The pained cry resonated through the hall unlike anything he’d ever heard before. Gon rose from his chair staring in the direction of the distressed creature (he figured) eyeing the empty space suspiciously. Most of Kite’s “pets” were roomed individually for many were predatory creatures. It was best to keep them separate at all times except...

 

Eyeing the open file with the large red letters still bright on the screen Gon inched towards the continuous cries, all of Kite’s warnings and scolding buried under months of curiosity. His steps felt small, moving him too slowly for his impatient excitement but the fear of knowing he was breaking every rule and trust ever placed on him in this lab couldn’t help but drag him down.

 

Again the agonizing scream of what he assumed was one of the twins lured him deep into the vault where a large iron door stood as his first barrier, a key lock glowing ominously before his eyes. Eight slots blinked a bright red, each beep thundering throughout the hall as he punched in the one code he’d been given.

 

As the final “2” was keyed in the row flashed twice before there was a release and unwinding from within the door. Two bars that ran across the door pulled back, every other chain and gear unhooking. It was a rather complex puzzle undoing itself and Gon stared in wonder until the bustling and screeching came to a stop.

 

With a hesitant push Gon peeked into the heavily vegetated cage, the lack of alarms going off giving him the confidence to step inside. He’d been able to observe some of Kite’s other specimen before but none had as detailed and well-preserved habitats as this. It was like stepping into another world, one that was both familiar and foreign to him.

Exploring deeper Gon followed the sniffling and whining of the injured creature noticing a bundle of white fur squirming uncomfortably on the ground. He treaded carefully not forgetting the fact that these were merciless, stone cold predators who loved tormenting their prey before slaughtering them. Bits and pieces of the report ran through Gon’s mind a slight pang of fear icing his drumming heart.

 

“Br-brother! Brother help. Ah~ it hurts, brother this- I can’t, it really hurts!” The Ram cried out, hooves scraping the dirt, horns digging deep into the ground. “BROTHER! HELP ME!”

 

Blue eyes searched the perimeter, eyeing his brother’s usual hiding spot but was of course unable to spot him. With his body boiling with a burning need to procreate, the lust only heightened by the aching poison coursing through his body the only thing the ram had left to do was cry in frustrated pain, pale fingers brushing gently over his hardened member.

 

“A-are you alright?”

 

Gon half hated himself for being unable to leave the poor creature alone knowing he would most likely regret this. Were this really a trick he’d be dead within hours, if he was lucky. He was surprised to be greeted by a pair of teary blue eyes looking at him pleadingly, a faint ray of hope vanishing when they laid eyes upon the amber ones. Though framed with a white coat the Chimera's face was human like in totality, beautiful with porcelain skin, plush pink lips and those crystalline eyes. 

 

The ram chimera looked confused as though not expecting an outsider to be within their hunting zone despite being the entire reason he’d been lured there. Killua rose from the ground as best as he could, hesitating before taking a weak step forward, rosy lips parting in a desperate plea. 

 

“ _Help me.”_

 

Believing the pain the creature was in was genuine Gon approached him more boldly even daring to reach out a helping hand.

 

“What’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

 

The ram nodded, crystal-like tears falling from his eyes. “A lot. I can’t stand it anymore.”

 

With both gravitating slowly towards each other Gon was now within arms reach of the ram, his hand hovering still uncertain over the shaking shoulder. “Where does it hurt?”

 

Killua looked up now being able to inspect the stranger’s face more closely. He was much more handsome than the chimera had anticipated, the mosaic figure he’d first seen him through doing little to compliment the strong, sharp features of the man. Sitting up the ram leaned into Gon’s outstretched hand and resting himself against his shoulder. Gon froze momentarily trying to accept everything as it was thrown at him. Spreading his pale thighs Killua arched his neck to breathe into Gon’s ear.

 

“Here. It’s aching so much. Brother is so mean leaving me like this.”

 

Gon stared dumbfounded, his mouth falling open. He could feel the chimera chuckling in amusement as it buried its head into his shoulder.

 

“It hurts too much if I touch it but maybe if you do it...” Without skipping a beat Gon’s hand was captured by the porcelain one and lead to the throbbing erection the chimera so earnestly offered.

 

Mind still reeling far behind his actual actions Gon’s hand began pumping the chimera’s rosy cock, Killua’s pleased moans and hiccups all being sang sweetly into his ear.

 

Gon’s hands were rough and clumsy as they worked on the sensitive flesh but the carelessness only seemed to arouse the beast all the more. Killua wrapped his arms around Gon’s neck, canting his hips into the large hand. His mouth went slack as he cried out in pleasure, fingers pulling on the ebony hair whenever Gon ran his thumb over the leaking tip.

 

“Is this helping?” Gon couldn’t help but ask none of this making any sense.

 

The ram gently head-butted him, letting their foreheads touch. “Yes, it feels really good, but go faster. I want to cum. Make me cum.”

 

Doing as ordered Gon sped up his motion not bothering to care much about being careful as the ram’s cries egged him on. Killua thrusted his hips seeking out more friction, his tear-stained cheeks making him look so gentle. Gon’s eyes remained captivated by the tender look on the chimera’s face, lips slightly parted and eyes cast down in lust and concentration. It was hard to picture this beautiful boy devouring anyone.

 

“Faster!” Killua ordered pressing his heated body against Gon’s with so much force they almost toppled over. “I’m-I’m almost-“

 

Gon didn’t have the time to stop themselves from falling as Killua crashed his lips with his, kissing him passionately, hips grinding against Gon. Gon’s hand circled around the ram’s back groping his plush ass shamelessly feeling the soft coat getting tangled between his fingers.

 

Through thick green leaves a second set of dark blue eyes looked from a distance, a hellish fire swelling up inside him as he watched the prey now seemingly taking the role of the predator. Large muscular arms assaulting his beloved brother, rolling over and pinning the ram down as he spread his legs, the man’s erection visible even from a distance.

 

Enraged the elder chimera slithered from his hiding spot with no intent of leaving the intruder alive. His fangs secreted his venom, eyes locked on the rough flesh of Gon’s nape. The rams’ pleading cries to be ravished and the obnoxious sound of a zipper being torn down sent the serpent into a frenzy as he seized his prey, wrapping his scaly tail around the hard abdomen and forcing his head back for better access to the neck.

 

Serpent Killua sank his fangs deep into Gon’s flesh more brutally than he’d ever cared to be. He wanted to inflict pain on the stranger, offended by his ease at claiming his brother, daring to thrust his cock into his beloved’s ass. The jealousy was eating him up, so focused on drowning Gon in poison he didn’t notice the pair of hands grabbing him from the shoulders and flinging him off.

 

The older chimera landed expertly on his feet licking the last mixture of poison and blood dripping from his mouth.

 

“You’ve got some balls coming in here so naked.” He mocked motioning towards Gon’s half exposed dick.

 

Gon touched his neck inspecting the drops of blood on his fingers. Whatever the chimera had done it was definitely doing something to his body but whether it was deadly or not he couldn’t quite tell yet. A smirk formed on Gon’s face, the absurdity of everything feeling so ironic. “Most would say that but I wasn’t really thinking of getting out alive, to be honest”  _(because he hadn’t been thinking at all)._

The serpent returned the smirk though on his face it looked much more malicious than all the expressions he’d seen the ram make so far. “Oh don’t worry, you won’t be.”

“Killua!” The ram scolded, annoyed to have been forgotten, “You bit him!”

 

“ _What_? He was attacking you!” The other defended looking exasperated.

 

“In a good way! We were just getting to the best part!”

 

The snake pouted unable to admit he’d robbed his brother of his lovemaking out of pure jealousy. Never had they relieved themselves with anyone besides themselves and the thought that _B_ could possibly come to enjoy intercourse with a prey more than himself was beyond humiliating.

 

“Fine, I’m sorry. I’ll help get you off after we-“ All wind was knocked out of him as a heavy force pushed him to the ground, palms digging deep into his shoulders.

 

“What did you do to me?” Gon growled his amber eyes rimmed with a rind of red and yellow.

 

Killua grunted staring back dazed having hit his head during the fall causing him to see stars. “How-“

 

“What did you do?!” The hunter interjected slamming the snake down once more.

 

The snake hissed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His tail wrapped around Gon’s neck trying to pry him off but the drugged hunter had an absurd amount of strength. Still, suffocating helped ease the force Gon was using against him.

 

“Fuck, he was fucking aroused when I bit him.”

 

The ram rolled his eyes watching his bother being manhandled. “No shit he was about to fuck me. Till you interrupted anyway.”

 

As if reminded Gon tore the black hoodie the blue-eyed snake was wearing exposing porcelain skin mirroring almost exactly the one he’d been touching just a few moments before. The scales were found as random patches around the upper half, the more human half, of the snake while the bottom revealed a scaly trail that started at the navel and rand down between his legs and down his thighs. Amber eyes widened as his fingers caressed the smooth scales feeling the empty space where a penis should be.  The chimera below him let out a low whine, squirming under the soft touch.

 

“Don’t touch me there!” He hissed, clawing the ground.

 

The bratty voice had been reduced to an insecure tremble, a scarlet blush adorning the ghostly cheeks bringing life into the murderer’s face. Gon found the contrast endearing and continued rubbing his palm against the cold scales. His fingers explored lower finding a tight hole to invade.

 

“I SAID NO!”

 

The ram approached curiously never before having witnessed his brother’s catcher face. Between the two of them the ram had always willingly allowed the other to penetrate him. Despite not having a penis the snake had mastered the art of using his tail for pleasure yet the thought of reversing their roles had never occurred to the ram before.

 

“You like being in control.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. It was clear to Gon the biggest conflict the chimera was having over being fingered was the fact that he was pinned down and his resolve quickly crumbling. “My fingers make you feel good but, you’re so tight, you’ve never done this before.”

 

Ignoring the soft jerking of his hips Killua continued strangling Gon but having little effect on him, the thick fingers weakening the snake’s hold. “I’ll kill you! Stop touching me. I’m a hunter, a killer, you can’t...do this.”

 

Gon smiled, the thought of unraveling the stubborn creature and turn him into a lustful mess seemed like an irresistible challenge. “I can and your poison obviously didn’t kill me. It’s not venom but an enhancer. You heighten whatever feeling your prey is having which results in all those strange reactions but I...I am not afraid of you, little snake.”

 

Gon scissor his fingers inside the chimera, thrusting them in and out on occasion before returning to stretching. Killua hissed, glaring with open hate. The ram stood looming over the two battling predators, his brother’s humiliated yet aroused face tempting the mischievous creature. Straddling the snake the ram cupped the blushing face in his hands and leaned close enough for their noses to touch.

 

“Does it feel good brother? It looks like it does. Your breath is so shallow and your face is red. If only you could see yourself. You look so cute.”

 

“Fuck off.” The snake warned, arms coming to capture the twin before helplessly falling at his side with a sharp jab from Gon’s fingers.

 

The ram clicked his tongue, grin stretching from ear to ear. “Don’t worry I intend to but first I’d _love_ to see your face as he breaks you in.”

 

The snake stared horrified at his brother, part of him not surprised by his cruel nature. Despite being mixed with a ram _B_ was actually more sadistic than the snake when it came to extracting revenge.

 

“Damn your horns. Pretty sure you’re the devil’s spawn not a chimera.”

 

“I think they’re rather adorable.” Gon pitched in aligning himself. “Helps remind you he’s not a sheep. Never trust the cute ones.”

Before the snake could muster a snarky remark Gon thrusted himself deep within Killua’s ass feeling the cold walls clamp down around him. The snake threw his head back crying out in a voiceless scream the contradicting pain and pleasure making him see white for a few seconds. The invasion frightened him but he couldn’t deny it felt good feeling Gon’s cock pumping in and out of him. Gon was thick and hot and so filling, reaching deep within Killua's virgin cavern.

 

The ram caught his brother’s tears in his fingers bringing them up to his lips and licking them.  “Relax, the pain will go away once you stop fighting it. You do this to me every cycle remember? Just think of me. Listen to my voice.” The snake matched his breath with that of his brother, _B_ kissing _A_ tenderly to distract him from the initial pain. The assaulting tail fell from Gon’s throat and slithered on the ground, jerking every time Gon hit a sweet spot.

 

“He’s a lot cuter when he’s quiet.” Gon grunted resting his head on the ram’s back.

 

“His stubbornness is adorable but it’s always fun to bring down the alphas.”

 

Feeling himself coming close to a climax Gon’s grip on the scaly thighs left soft bruises, his thrusts becoming more erratic and paused focusing more on grinding against Killua’s entrance rather than plunging deep into his hole.

 

“Hey scaly,” The snake broke away unwillingly from his brother’s kiss to glare at the creator of such a stupid nickname, “can I cum inside you?”

 

“No you fucking can’t spiky! Go suck a dick!” The snake snapped kicking Gon in the face only to have his leg captured and thrown over the shoulder. The ram rolled gracefully besides his brother admiring the close view of his brother’s cherry popping.

 

Gon smiled grinding against Killua. “I’d suck yours but you don’t have one.”

 

_B_ giggled ignoring _A’s_ growls. “You can suck mine once you’re done filling him up. Don’t forget I’ve yet to have my turn.”

 

With one final thrust Gon spilled his seed, the milky white substance leaking out of the throbbing hole. Killua screamed, clawing the dirt, the feeling of being filled up much heavier than he’d imagined. He felt exhausted, body still spasming. He felt overwhelmed by the alien sensation swirling inside him.

 

Breathless and exhausted he watched his brother make his way over to the hunter already seducing him and regaining his attention. Much to the rams’ chagrin though Gon’s earlier enthusiasm had burned out, his eyelids heave and drooping. Despite the ram’s complaints and threats ordering him not to pass out Gon fell between the two twins dead asleep by the time he hit the ground.

===

Darkness greeted the returning research team, something not unusual to them. With the punch in of a code the lights came flickering on to reveal an open file reading on the computer and an abandoned, weathered black bag that sat beside it. Kite caught sight of it first feeling the beginning of a concern feeling crawling into him.

 

“Gon?!” He called out, voice echoing through the large, empty facility.

 

“What’s the matter? Did the kid leave?” Spinner asked following Kite’s concerned gaze.

 

“Not without his bag. It’s his job, he wouldn’t just forget priceless artifacts.”

 

There was an exhale from the large vault-like door, the quiet beeping of the warning chirp alerting that the door had been left open now came to the attention of the group.

 

“Oh no. That’s not the _twin’s_ cellar is it?”  A worried member mumbled.

 

With a shush Kite motioned everyone to stay back, only Yuras and Dinner following close behind as they approached the open cage. Upon closer inspection the reason behind such a quiet beep became apparent. One of the twins had gnawed and clawed the box and wires of the alarm in an attempt to silence it.

 

Feeling dread sinking to his stomach Kite took a step inside the cage, turning off the now useless alarm.  His eyes wandered around the beautiful plantation of the enclosure half expecting to find the remains of Gon’s chewed up body laying somewhere. Exploring deeper B’s soft mewls could be heard. Stunt guns and Tasers out and loaded were pointed at the sleeping chimera ready to shoot at any sign of movement. To their great surprised the body both were curling up against was in a very different state than they’d expected.

 

Among some flattened out bushes laid the two twin chimeras nuzzling against Gon’s still breathing body, his tanned skin red and glistening with sweat and...completely naked. _B_ rested comfortably between Gon’s legs, head on the hard abdomen, lazy eyes looking up at the intruders while _A_ was cuddling against Gon’s arm, tail draped possessively over his bare stomach.

 

“Hey mop head, you’re finally back.” _A_ taunted lifting himself up only enough to be able to look at Kite better.

 

Kite exhaled slowly trying to remain composed. If Gon was still alive he didn’t want to do anything to insult the twins, especially not _A_.

 

“I see you’ve met my intern.” Kite noted lowering his weapon, Dinner and Yuras doing the same.  “Was he to your liking?”

 

“He seemed rather stupid for an intern, so recklessly walking into our trap, but he’s definitely _satisfying_. You’re choice in men has greatly improved, mop head.” _A_ hissed as he caressed Gon’s sleeping face.

 

“Well he’s a collector not a scientist, but he can keep his own. I thank you for keeping him alive so could I please ask for you to hand him back to me?”

 

“NO!” _B_ shouted, glaring at Kite’s outstretched hand. “He’s ours. This is the best cycle we’ve ever had. He’s staying with us.”

 

Dinner stared incredulously at the twins inspecting Gon’s peaceful body from afar. “Cycle? Don’t tell me they-“

 

“Your intern’s moral is questionable. He was so quick to put his hands all over my dear brother, aiding him, _us_ , through the annoying heat. I was quite surprised by his eagerness and size.”

 

“He’s so big I can barely take him all in. And when he moves, thrusting roughly, I feel like he could split me in half.” _B_ cooed licking Gon’s abdomen, nestling slower to his body.

 

Kite grimaced raising a hand wanting to be spared the grimy details. “As long as he’s not dead I’ll let this go but he can’t stay caged with you. He’s a rather notorious hunter and his disappearance would cause an uproar.”

 

“We could just let leave with him.” _B_ offered eagerly.

 

“You’ve shown no promise of being able to cohabit with any other creatures. There’s no reason to trust you. Besides, Gon’s show an equal amount of... _interest_ in you. He’d move heaven and hell to protect you only to end up dead or with the two of you recaptured. If you really care for him in the slightest letting him go now would be in everyone’s best interest.”

 

The twins eyed the researcher with glowering eyes, upset at the idea of having to give up their possession.

 

“For now he can’t stay with you but if you behave I’ll allow him to return.”

 

Kite outstretched his hand waiting patiently.

 

“Can he come inside the cage with us?” The ram whined looking more like a defeated child than a murderous beast.

 

“If you behave. I might even let him take you out someday, but only when I believe you won’t try any tricks.”

 

Everyone held their breath awaiting the chimeras’ response. Were they desperate enough to claim Gon they were very much capable of killing him in that moment.

“Tomorrow.” The serpent offered defiantly, tail pulling the large unconscious body closer. “Our cycle has not yet ended.”

 

Hopeful the ram crawled over Gon, all previous will to release him now gone. “Yes!  Let us keep him ‘till the end of the cycle. I still want to play with him a little longer.”

 

Dumbstruck Kite let his arm fall, confused as to how to respond to their apparent need. A low groan caught everyone’s attention, Gon now beginning to stir from his slumber. Amber eyes peeked from their sleepy eyelids looking disoriented and exhausted. He saw nothing but blurs of color, mixtures of smells and sounds overwhelming his senses.

 

“Where?”

 

“We promise to return him early in the morning.” The snake vowed, fangs already ghosting over the tanned neck. Before even receiving an “OK” he sank his fangs into Gon’s tender flesh injecting more of his venom.

 

Still concerned the researchers stood frozen watching the twins touching and caressing Gon’s body with expertise, knowing exactly what aroused him and where to provoke. Oblivious to the gawking stares Gon reached for the cooing twins blindly, following their instruction as he crawled over them, and spreading their legs.

 

“This isn’t a show so I suggest you leave now unless you’d like to be escorted out in body bags. “ The sweet ram threatened with cold eyes annoyed by the stupid looks on their faces. 

 

Knowing not to push the creatures the researchers stepped back turning away just in time to avoid watching one of the most respected hunters in the world so easily give into the seduction of two mutated creatures. The twins moaned loudly and obnoxiously hurrying the scientists to leave them to their love making in peace.

 

As the vault shut behind them the rest of the team awaited anxiously for an explanation for their ghostly faces and lack of Gon.

 

“What’s wrong? What happened in there? Where is Gon? D-don’t tell me he’s-!” Kavaro asked clasping her hands over her mouth in horror.

 

“Gon is fine, more than fine. I just need to have a word with his father about his upbringing. The birds and the bees were not meant to be translated into snakes and rams.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be a ton more sex but I really just wanted to publish this fic and get over the long intro I gotten myself to write (I tend to skip long explanations and set ups). But ,with that being said, I might write just smut one shots that go with this. 
> 
> I love these three pervs too much to just forget about this AU.


End file.
